Jibbsfest Takes on Darwin and Byron
by jibbsloversunited
Summary: What happens when you combine Darwin, Byron, and an article on barnacles? Jibbs love.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the 8th Jibbsfest, at least I think we're on eight. I hope you all enjoy this rather amusing set of requirements and the stories that were produced. **

**One of Darwin Theories (i.e. Sexual selection...doesn't have to be M but get the point across that let's face it females want the best mate possible...and Gibbs is well...yea. Or use natural selection, survival of the fittest, you all get the point.)**

**Lord Byron, 'Friendship may, or often does, grow into love, but love never subsides into friendship'**

**Tony must mention this story: ****.**

**and the color purple.**

**Disclaimer: No one here owns NCIS, these stories are purely for our own enjoyment. **


	2. Becuase of You

Because of You

Orphanactress818

* * *

The square of desks belonging to the team of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs was, for once, silent. It was a peaceful silence, unperturbed by the steady hum of the people in the squadroom outside of it. The three agents within it were all at their desks, either writing or typing away as they waited for their fearless leader to return from his ritual mid-morning coffee run. Yes, life was good when certain members of their country managed to keep themselves out of trouble.

But, of course, one of those agents was named Anthony Dinozzo. And life was never good when he was around.

"Hey, Ziva!" Tony hissed, breaking the calm atmosphere. The Israeli in the desk across from him didn't even look up from the letter she was writing. Even McGee was used to his pointless antics by now; he never even glanced away from the chatroom conversation currently blown up on his computer screen to see what the older man was so interested in.

Frustrated by his lack of response, Tony finally resorted to drastic measures.

Launch pad secure? Check. Artillery in position? Check. Full body armor especially designed to protect oneself against the attack of a furious Mossad officer intact? Uh…

It was too late. The Italian's perpetually itchy trigger finger had let go of the rubber band and released the small cannonball (a.k.a. wad of gum that had been in said Italian's mouth all morning). It whizzed slightly through the air and landed, thanks to his perfect aim, smack in the center of his partner's forehead, barely a breath away from her hairline.

Ziva raised her head slowly. Tony gulped. Even McGee looked away from his screen, gleefully interested despite himself. If the scene had been in a movie, the steady thrum of the funeral-like music played just before a character died would be echoing from various speakers.

War had begun.

Ziva reached up one hand and calmly plucked the wad from her skin. Then she stood up and began walking. Tony's mouth immediately sprang into action.

"Hey, Ziva, you know I didn't mean it, right?" He laughed nervously. "Come on. It was just a joke. I just wanted to tell you about this article I read. See, _reading_! That's a good thing…"

His jaw wisely clamped itself shut just as the most dangerous woman in the world stopped, her face less than an inch away from his. He could smell the coffee on her breath as she opened her mouth.

Beside him, McGee was trying hard to stifle his laughter, not wanting Ziva to turn on him as well.

"That had better have been a damn good article, Tony."

Tony could barely breathe, he was so relieved.

"Oh, it was," he assured her, his Dinozzo side not allowing his tone to be anything but flirtatious.

His partner merely smirked at him and leaned over the desk, craning her neck so she could see his screen.

Her brow immediately furrowed.

"For barnacles, sex is a real stretch," she read slowly. Blinking twice, she turned to Tony, "There are people who are paid to write about things like this?"

He grinned. "'Course Ziva! Why, it's stuff like this that makes the world go round. Look, if we didn't have barnacles and their amazing talent, what would we aspire to? I mean, read this and tell me that isn't pretty incredible."

Ziva turned the monitor around to face her and finished the article.

"Only you would find this incredible, Tony," she snorted when she was done, leaning her hip against his desk and shaking her head.

"Hey!" Tony cried indignantly, turning toward his 'faithful sidekick', "Not true. McGee, tell her I'm right."

The younger agent merely rolled his eyes. "Leave me out of it, Tony. I don't even know what you guys are talking about."

Tony took this as an invitation to explain his reasoning. "Well, you see Mc-Know-Nothing, cutting edge research has led to the discovery of this amazing little thing barnacles can do. Actually, it's not really little, if you know what I mean, but I guess you wouldn't…"

"Tony!" Ziva snapped.

"Ye-eees," he drawled, spinning his chair back around to face the Israeli.

"We do not want to hear about your fascination with barnacles and their genitals," she hissed.

"And may I ask why not?"

"Because we were enjoying a nice, relaxing—"

"Hey you guys!" Abby breezed, bouncing into the bullpen and standing next to Ziva. Her favorite platforms boots boosted her already tall frame and made it seem as if she were towering over the shorter woman. Her outfit today was downplayed—a short black and purple checked skirt and a purple top with KISS ME blown up on it in white—but her hair, pulled into several braids in various places on her head, and was as Abby as ever.

"Hey, Abbs," Tony greeted.

"Good morning, Abby," Ziva said politely.

"Hi, Abby." McGee smiled warmly at her. "Slow day down at the lab?"

"Ugh, you have no idea, McGee," Abby cried, throwing her hands in the air dramatically and almost smacking Ziva in the face, "My babies and I have had nothing to do all morning! It's horrible. I mean, it's great that there's nobody dead and all—y'all know how I feel about that—but I don't like not having anything to keep me busy either! Well, I guess you guys know _that_ too, but that's not really the point."

She paused for breath and looked around expectantly. Tony and Ziva each had their foreheads scrunched up as they reran what she'd just said in their heads, trying desperately to figure out what the words were. McGee, on the other hand, was just smiling and nodding wisely.

"Caf-Pow?" he asked.

"Ducky," she confirmed.

"So, anyway," Abby continued, "I just came up here to see what you all were doing. By the way, what were you talking about when I walked in? It sounded interesting."

"Well, that depends," Tony said, "How much did you hear?"

"Uh, how 'bout 'barnacles' and 'genitals'?"

"Barnacles and _what_?"

The three agents and one forensic scientist whipped around to face the owner of the new voice that had joined in the conversation. They all gulped audibly when they realized that it was the Director of NCIS that had posed that question; in fact, she was striding toward them, coffee cup in hand and Leroy Jethro Gibbs at her elbow.

"Damn," Tony whispered, "It's the Dynamic Duo."

"The what?" Ziva questioned quietly.

Her partner shook his head. "You've got so much to learn," he informed her before standing up and greeting his boss and his boss' boss with a patented smile.

"Hey there," he said cheerfully, "How ya doin'?"

"Just fine, thank you," Jenny replied, playing along. Gibbs, however, simply stared until the senior agent's smile fell away. There was really no winning with this guy.

"Hey you guys!" Abby grinned. Then she turned and poked Tony in the arm. "So? You gonna tell us or not?"

"Er, well, it was just a little argument me and Ziva here were having. Not a real big deal." He glanced at Gibbs discreetly.

McGee saw the look however, and a smile spread over his face.

"I think you should tell them Tony," he said gravely.

"McGee is right," Ziva added, exchanging looks with the computer whiz, "They should be able to express their opinions on this topic."

Tony glared, murder in his eyes.

"All right," he ground out with a forced smile, his eyes still pinned on McGee. He flipped his screen around and gestured with a flourished arm. "Read and learn, young crickets."

Again, Gibbs' stare forced him to reevaluate his statement. "Ah, well, I guess you're not really all that young. I mean, not like I'm saying you're old boss, 'cause you're not, but you are, well, experienced and…I'll just shut up now."

"Now, Dinozzo?"

Tony cringed as the inevitable headslap echoed throughout the room.

Together, Abby, Jenny, and Gibbs all leaned down to read the article. Abby finished first.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, "That's so cool! I never knew barnacles could do that."

"Do what?" asked McGee, by now curious despite himself.

"Change the length of their penis," Abby said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," McGee replied, blushing only slightly, "That is kinda cool."

"Yep," Abby enthused, "It's, like, the perfect example of natural selection at work."

Tony blinked. "Yeah, sure, whatever…"

"Abby's right," Jenny acknowledged after she finished reading, "This is an amazing example of what Darwin spent most of his life studying."

Ziva, McGee, and even Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"I guess," Tony said, having lost track of the conversation. "It would be even more amazing if we could do that though."

"'We' meaning 'you', Tony?" McGee just couldn't resist.

"Hey!" Tony held his hands up, "I was just saying. It's not like I'm having any problems just the way I am. Some _other_ people, though…"

Ziva, Abby, and Jenny all glanced at each other at the same time and rolled their eyes dramatically.

"You gonna finish that thought, Dinozzo?" Gibbs challenged.

Tony gulped. "No, boss. I was just kidding."

Gibbs' reply was cut off by the shrill ringing of his phone. As he pulled it out of his pocket, he turned his back on Tony and the younger man took that opportunity to breathe a sigh of relief and send a prayer up toward whichever deity had been watching over him in that moment.

Saved by the bell indeed.

* * *

Ten hours later found Jenny Shepard curled up on her couch with her laptop resting on her folded legs. A fire was crackling in the fireplace, a glass of bourbon rested on the end table, and any thought of paperwork had been banished for the night. All that was getting between her and sleep was a very interesting webpage that contained overviews of all of Darwin's work and…

"Jethro," Jenny called quietly.

The man in question stepped out of the shadows just outside the door.

"How'd you know I was there?" he replied just as softly, neither of them wanting to be the first to break the hushed atmosphere of the room.

His boss smiled. "You're good, but you're not that good. Three months is long enough to relearn all your old tricks."

Gibbs just shook his head and sat down next to her, curling up against her body and wrapping one arm loosely around her shoulders, letting his hand rest on the back of the couch.

"What'cha doin'?"

"Just looking up some more on Darwin," she replied, scrolling down the page. "It's really quite fascinating."

Gibbs nodded, but Jenny could tell that it was just to be polite and not because he was as genuinely excited to learn more about the scientist as she was.

"Thinkin' about Dinozzo's article?" he asked.

"Something like that."

The room was quiet again as Gibbs watched Jenny read.

"Jethro?" she murmured after a moment.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Did you ever read any of Byron's work?"

"Don't think so," he said honestly, looking her in the eye, "Why?"

"I was just thinking about this one line he wrote," she told him, scooting around and sitting up straighter to relieve some of the pressure her right leg had been under for almost an hour, "He once said that 'Friendship may, or often does, grow into love, but love never subsides into friendship.'"

Gibbs smiled. "You tryin' to tell me something, Jen?"

After getting up to set her computer down on the coffee table, Jenny sat back down sideways so that she was facing her former partner.

"Maybe," she admitted quietly.

Gibbs toyed with a strand of her hair for a moment, deep in thought. Then, suddenly, he smirked.

"So, you're trying to say that _maybe_ you love me?" he clarified.

Jenny eyed him warily. "Yeeees," she said slowly.

Gibbs' smirk grew even more pronounced, "Even if I'm not as talented as a barnacle?"

She smiled and sighed and hit his arm all at the same time. "Even if you're not as talented as a barnacle," she promised.

"Good."

Leaning forward, he captured her lips with his. The last thought that crossed his mind before the world became nothing but her was, _'Damn. Better remember to thank Dinozzo tomorrow.'_


	3. Men and Women

**Men and Women**

**NCISALI**

* * *

Jenny woke up feeling the weight of her husband's head on her chest. She glanced over at the alarm clock, another 10 minutes before the alarm would go off, leaning back on the pillows she raised her hand to let her fingers run through Jethro's hair and gently caress his forehead. Jenny frowned thinking of what had happened the day before, Jethro's team had been in a fight with some suspects they had been following, no-one had been seriously hurt but Jethro had ended up with a sprained knee, the same knee that had been damaged in Desert Storm. The Doctor had confirmed he would be as good as new in a few days but Jenny worried about him all the same.

Jethro was waking up under the ministrations of his wife he turned his head to look at Jenny just as the alarm sounded, Jenny quickly silenced it then leant down to give her husband a kiss.

'We need to get up now – you won't be able to drive with that knee so you'll have to come with me, my driver will be here soon and I have an early meeting.'

Jethro didn't answer right away but moved to lie on his back pulling Jenny on top of him.

'We don't have time for this Jethro,'

Jethro smiled up at Jenny and very gently let his hands run down her sides and then slowly caress her breasts.

'Jethro, please,' Jenny half heartedly tries to release herself from Jethro's embrace but as soon as their lips meet she's lost in the moment. Jethro obviously wants to take things slowly and Jenny is more than happy to let him have his way. In deference to his knee he remains on his back and Jenny is soon covering his chest and abs with butterfly kisses, nipping his skin and gently biting his nipples. Before long Jethro is thrusting his hips towards Jenny, she teases him a little longer before sinking down on him, they move together easily finding their rhythm, just as they both reach climax the door bell rings. Neither Jethro nor Jenny reacts immediately as they lay in each other's arms recovering their breath,

'Damn, I'm going to be late,' Jenny mutters as she gets up to pull on her robe. She runs down stairs to let the driver know she won't be ready for a while.

Walking back upstairs she enters the bedroom, Jethro is still in bed lying there with a very satisfied look on his face,

'I should never have let you persuade me to wake me up in that manner, I've got the Director of the FBI coming to HQ for that meeting, if I'm late I will not be happy.'

'Relax, Jen there's plenty of time.' Jethro moves to get up, 'We'll shower together to save time.'

'No, it's never saved time before – and what about the bandage on your knee – you mustn't get it wet.' Jenny knows if they shower together they are very likely to get carried away and end up being even later.

'I'll take it off – we can put it back on after.' Jethro replies.

'Wait here while I shower.'

Jethro removes his bandage while waiting for Jenny to finish, – she's soon back in the bedroom and helps him into the shower, leaving him in there while she starts to get herself ready for work. Jethro limps from the bathroom a few minutes later with a towel round his waist.

'Sit on the edge of the bed and I'll put that bandage back on,' Jenny has grabbed the bandage.

As Jenny bends down in front of her husband his hands reach out to her hair,

'Don't do that Jethro, I've just brushed my hair I don't want it messed up.'

'Can't resist my touch eh, Jen.'

'You may have won my heart Jethro but don't push it.'

The couple are soon ready, Jenny has helped Jethro get dressed and almost carried him down stairs. They decide to grab a coffee and breakfast on the way to HQ.

Jenny prepares for the meeting by reading through some files on the journey, Jethro is silent thinking that he is now going to be on desk duty for a few days, he wonders if he can get out in the field without Jenny knowing. Just as they get out of the car Jenny speaks

'Don't even think about going out today Jethro, you are on desk duty and that's an order.'

Jethro turns to glare at his wife,

'That's not going to work Jethro I know all your looks and right now I don't give a damn, I expect to see you at your desk each time I'm at the balcony.'

'Yes, Director,' Jethro replies

Jenny sighs leaving her husband to hobble to his desk in the bullpen while she hurries off to her meeting.

Jethro's team are having a discussion,

'Tony, why are you reading that journal, you have no interest in marine biology.' Ziva asks

'I am very interested in biology I always have been, there are some very interesting articles in here' Tony replies, 'I am reading about barnacles and their appendages.'

Ziva thinks 'I reckon you have a new girlfriend, she must have an interest in marine biology.'

'I did meet a very nice woman last week and she may happen to be a marine biologist.'

Ziva gets up from her desk and grabs the journal Tony is studying, she starts to read aloud the article Tony is so interested in,

'Barnacles can radically change the size and shape of their penises to fight the waves and have sex. They have evolved the longest penises of any creature for their size — up to eight times their body length — to seek out and have sex with their neighbours', Ziva reads.

'You thinking of having surgery Dinozzo.' Gibbs asks as he sits at desk.

'Err….., no Boss, actually I'm increasing my knowledge I need to impress this woman I've met, she has a loser boyfriend at the moment I need to prove I'm better than him so she'll dump him and go out with me'

'Never had that problem myself.'

'You mean you never had problems dating.'

'Let's put it this way Dinozzo women have always fallen for my charms, they just seem to prefer me to other men.'

'You don't look bad either boss.'

Jethro looks up.

'I mean if I was a woman – I would think you're good looking.'

'Let's put it this way Dinozzo I've never lost a woman to another man.'

McGee joins the discussion, 'its Darwin's theory of evolution, it's all about _' the struggle between the individuals of one sex, generally the males, for the possession of the other sex'_. I guess Gibbs always wins that struggle.

Jenny has been walking across the balcony while this discussion is going on, Jethro can be very smug sometimes, the annoying thing is she knows he's telling the truth. He's the most handsome man she knows, he's an 'alpha' male, he's brave, definitely the type of man to whom women would be attracted.

Tony continues, 'So Boss did you have to fight for the Director? Didn't she have a senator chasing after her.'

'Nope, it was an easy choice between me and a politician.'

'Mmm,' Tony says, 'he wasn't that good looking either.'

'Exactly my point Dinozzo,'

Jenny hurries to her meeting having heard the exchange between Jethro and his team, Jethro was right it hadn't been much of a choice between him and the senator or him and any man she'd known, he might be smug but in every other way he was perfect. And the most important thing she loved him and he loved her.

A short while later Jethro receives a call.

'Grab your gear,' he orders as he reaches for his gun and badge.

'You're on desk duty boss,' Tony reminds Gibbs

'We're processing a crime scene not chasing a dirtbag,' Gibbs replies.

The team are quiet as Gibbs limps to join them in the elevator, they all know that the Director will not be happy if she finds out, perhaps her meeting will last all day and they can get back to the office before she finds out that Gibbs has been out in the field.

Unfortunately for both Gibbs and the team Jenny's meeting has ended and when she goes to look for Gibbs is told he has gone out to process a crime scene. She returns to her office fuming, she is going to kill that man when he returns, kill him very very slowly.

She makes sure that as soon as Gibbs returns to HQ he is told to report to her office.

Meanwhile Tony is having problems with his marine biologist he ends a phone call with her,

'She wants us just to be friends,' he says as he sits down behind his desk. He reaches into his drawers and pulls out a bag

'Hey Boss, do you want this for the Director,' he gets up to give the bag to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks inside the bag and sees a pair of purple silk panties with a matching bra.

'I'll give them to her now.' He says as he gets up to go to her office, hoping that his gift will lessen her anger.

Jethro walks into his wife's office without knocking, 'you wanted to see me.'

Jenny looks up annoyed on two counts, one he's disobeyed her and two even when she's angry with her husband she can't control her body when he's around her he always manages to arouse her, even now she can feel her heart beating that little faster and she knows he's aware of the affect he's having on her body. Well he's not the only one who can play that game.

Jethro has sat on the chair at the conference table turning it towards Jenny's desk. 'I got you a present.' He says indicating the bag.

Jenny gets up and opens up the bag, 'You know I don't like purple.'

'Well, if you try them on tonight and don't like them I'll remove them for you.'

Jenny has had enough she leans over Jethro putting her hands on the arms of the chair on either side of him, she leans forward so her face is an inch from his. She smiles inwardly although keeping her face stern, she can now see the effect her body is having on his. He's breathing more quickly and his pupils have dilated.

'Jethro if you even think of going out again today without my express permission, I will tie you to your chair.'

Jethro licks his lips staring back into Jenny's eyes.

'Get your mind out of the bedroom, Jethro, I mean what I say. And you can give your present back to Dinozzo. I guess his latest conquest has dumped him.' Jenny moves away from Jethro sitting down on a chair next to his.

'Not sure if it was a conquest, she just wants to be friends.'

Jenny looks at her husband, 'we may have started out friends but I can't imagine what we have for each other now petering out to friendship.'

Jethro smirks at Jenny, 'Friends won't be doing what we're going to be doing together tonight.'

'Don't count your chickens Jethro.'

'Jenny, I didn't mean to upset you but you know how I hate riding a desk.' Jethro is a little defensive.

'I realise that Jethro but it's just for a short while. I need to talk to the SecNav now and you better get back to your desk.'

Jenny kisses her husband gently on the lips before he leaves her office.

Walking back to her chair she thinks of Lord Byron's quotation '_Friendship may, or often does, grow into love, but love never subsides into friendship'_ . She knows that the love she has for Jethro is so strong they will never just be friends.

Jethro walks back to the bullpen not too worried about his expectations tonight Jenny has never been be able to resist his charms. He dumps the underwear back on Dinozzo's desk, 'Jen doesn't like purple.'

Jethro's day crawls slowly to an end the team have been out interviewing witnesses and following up leads, once or twice he thought about joining them but each time Jenny had been looking over the balustrade.

Jenny has finally walked to his desk to end his tortuous day, 'Come on, my driver is waiting.'

Later that evening as they are getting ready for bed, Jenny is talking as she is undressing, Jethro is sat watching her.

'You know Jethro I heard you speaking today to Tony about being able to attract women. Sometimes Jethro you are too sure of yourself.'

Jethro is mesmerised by Jenny, she is stripping slowly and provocatively she knows exactly what she is doing making sure she has his complete attention, he doesn't answer her but just wets his lips. Jenny is now stood naked in front of Jethro,

'Let me help you get undressed.' Jenny positions herself in front of Jethro so her bare breasts are inches from his face. She leisurely undoes the buttons on his shirt and lifts it over his head, all the time she is very carefully avoiding touching her husband. Jethro is enthralled, he let's Jenny undress him and he's soon as naked as she is. Jenny pushes him back on the bed and then lays on top of him, he can feel her nipples pressing in to his chest, she's grabbed his arms and is kissing him passionately. Her tongue gently strokes his lips before flicking in and out of his mouth, and she's grinding her hips into his. Jethro is completely lost, his brain has moved three feet south and all he can do is moan into his wife's mouth. Suddenly Jenny kneels up running her hands over his chest, Jethro tries to move his arms to pull her back down but finds them bound to the bed above him. Jenny has used one of her silk scarves to tie his hands to the headboard, she is smiling down at him with a predatory look in her eye.

'One thing you forgot to tell Tony today is that the '_female of the species is deadlier than the male.'_


	4. Biological Fix

**Biological Fix  
**by _MyOwnWorstCritic_

* * *

She entered her house, saying goodbye to her security detail and locking the door behind her. She faintly heard the TV on in her study, and briefly considered calling her security back. She decided against it, but still un-holstered her gun, removing the safety. She was still in her coat as she treaded the hall quietly. She pushed the door to her study open, and lowered her gun.

"Jethro!" The man in question was sitting on her couch, in front of her TV. His feet were propped up on the coffee table, and one of his hands held a plate of food. He never diverted his eyes from the TV, and brought the fork, containing a piece of chicken, up to his mouth.

"Hmm?" he asked, his eyes finally meeting hers. She raised her eyebrows. He smiled a little and removed his feet from the table.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Kitchen." And his eyes were back on the TV. She rolled her eyes and shrugged out of her coat, dropping it on the arm of the couch. She sat down next to Gibbs, who turned to her, ignoring the TV. He picked up a piece of chicken, and brought it up to his mouth, when her hand on his wrist stopped him. She tried to guide his fork to her mouth, but he shrugged out of her grip. She whined, and frowned, pouting. He chuckled. She looked like a little child, deprived of her favorite toy. Her hair framed her face, and fell up to above her shoulders. He knew the flush in her cheeks were caused by the cold outside, and he couldn't help but smile. He leaned forward, keeping his hand away. "You could just ask." He then guided the fork to her mouth, and watched as she caught the food with her teeth, and he slowly slipped the utensil out of her mouth. She moaned, and then chewed her food. He smiled at her.

He set the fork down, and picked up a vegetable, and fed it to her with his fingers. After a while, she had enough, and pushed his hand away. He put it back on the plate, and licked his fingers. She glanced briefly at the screen, but he guided her gaze back to him, by a finger under her chin, and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. She linked her hands behind his neck to bring herself closer to him. He lifted her onto his lap, and she voiced her approval with a little moan.

She pulled away, and he brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"How's my girl doing?"

"It might be a boy, Jethro," she said, amusement clearly showing in her eyes.

"Jen, it's a girl," he said pointedly, and their hands met on top of her slightly expanded abdomen. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "And it doesn't matter because I wasn't talking about her."

"I'm not your girl." She lifted her head back to look at him.

"No, you're my woman."

"And what if you're _my_ man?" She was absentmindedly tracing an invisible line on his arm.

"Nah, you're still my woman." He smiled when he heard her mutter something along the lines of 'chauvinist' and pulled her close. He turned back to the TV with her still in his arms. He knew that it was the best way for her to fall asleep, and sleep she needed. Soon, he felt her steady, deep breaths. He looked down and saw her peacefully asleep. She was turned to the TV, with her forehead pressing lightly against his neck. He took one of her hands in his, and smiled at her size compared to his.

In the background the TV was on, something about poetry and some Lord.

"_Friendship may, or often does, grow into love, but love never subsides into friendship_." He only caught that last phrase as he lifted Jenny and walked out of the room, ascending the stairs quietly.

He gently laid her down on the bed, and decided she wasn't going to sleep uncomfortably. He started by undoing her ridiculously high-heeled boots, giving it a hard tug before the thing came off. He grimaced when he thought how it was to actually wear it. He removed her skirt next, smiling when she moaned at the silky fabric gliding over her skin. He sighed when he realized she was wearing pantyhose. He wrestled with it for five minutes, until it came off, and he made sure it was still all in one piece. He removed her sweater and the shirt under it, and finally put everything in the hamper. He knew she didn't like to sleep in a bra, so he removed that too, and then put her in that one NIS sweater she loved so much that technically belonged to him. He pulled the covers and laid her in the bed, covering her with her dark purple sheets. He turned to go, when her hand encircled his wrist.

"Jethro," she said, and he knew she was still half-asleep.

"I'll be right back, Jenny, I'm just gonna turn out all the lights," he whispered, and indeed, he was back in a flash, crawling into bed after her. She craved his warmth, and unconsciously scooted closer to him.

* * *

"I'm just saying…"

"I don't care, Tony," Ziva begged as they walked to Abby's lab.

"But it's way cool. "

"Tony, shut up, or I will kill you with my Star of David necklace," she finally threatened. They reached the Goth's lab, and from afar you could sense that something was not right. There was no music. They passed the threshold and Abby jumped in front of them, making Ziva smile and Tony jump back.

"Morning!" Abby hugged Ziva, and then Tony.

"Good morning Abby," Ziva politely greeted.

"So, what brings you guys down to my neck of the woods?"

"'_neck of the woods'_ the hell?" Abby was smiling, and so was Ziva and Tony felt like he was missing something.

"Abby..." The three turned to the Director, who was just coming in. "Oh, I'll come back later."

"No, no! Sit." Abby motioned to her now empty desk. Jenny easily hopped onto the table.

"Jethro has you on protective duty?" Jenny asked.

"Yes ma'am. He's bribing me."

"And blackmailing me," Tony said and they all looked at Ziva.

"What? Do not look at me, I am not being blackmailed. He simply asked me to look after you, Jenny," Ziva said. Jenny smiled.

"Hey Abby," McGee said as he walked into her lab.

"I sure feel special today," Abby commented. "What are you all doing here?"

"Can't we just visit you on a normal day?" Tony said, and they all turned to him. "Just saying..."

"No, Tony," Abby said and they all laughed. "Now the only one missing is Gi—."

"Already here Abs." The man in question gave her a Caf-Pow and she smiled victoriously.

"I knew that would get him here."

"Abby, I need—."

"Get in line, Jethro," Jenny said to the man, with a smirk gracing her features, because she knew that line would stir up one of their memories.

"Who was here first?" Tony's hand shoots up, making Ziva roll her eyes.

"It can wait," Ziva said.

"No, it's can't. Yesterday, I got an e-mail with an article on barnacle reproduction..."

"The one where their penises expand!" Abby said.

"Yes!"

"Their penises expand?" Ziva asked, incredulously.

"Yes, they do, it's so they can have proper sex," Abby said, all excited.

"Hold on, what's a barnacle?" Gibbs asked. Abby looked at him, surprised. Jenny smiled, because she knew what was coming next.

"You don't know what a barnacle is?" Tony asked surprised.

"_I_ don't know what a barnacle is," Ziva commented.

"Yeah, but you're from Israel," Tony commented lightly.

"So?" she asked.

"A barnacle is a type of arthropod belonging to infraclass Cirripedia in the subphylum Crustacea, and that's why it's distantly related to crabs and lobsters. Barnacles are like you, Gibbs, exclusively marine." Jenny smiled at this. "And tend to live in shallow and tidal waters, typically in erosive settings. They are sessile suspension feeders, and have two nektonic larval stages," Abby said. "How do you now know what a barnacle is? It's, like, high school biology!"

"He failed Biology in High School," Jenny said, amusement clearly evident in her sparkling green eyes.

"Gibbs?!" Abby gasped.

"It's true," he confirmed.

'Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs..." Abby said exasperated.

"How do you fail Biology, even I passed i—." Tony stopped at Gibbs' glare. He took a deep breath when the glare was moved off of him, and to Jenny, who was innocently swinging her legs under her. She chuckled at his glare, then winked.

"Who's next?" Gibbs asked, impatiently.

"Me." Jenny hopped off the table and Gibbs was wondering how she landed securely on her feet wearing heels. It was just one of those things that he would never stop wondering. "You're getting new equipment, Abby." Abby's eyes went wide.

"The latest version of the mass spectrometer?" Jenny nodded. "And the new AFIS scan-pad?" Jenny nodded again. "And the new bullet scope?"

"The newest one, that can hold four bullets at the same time," Jenny said, and if it was possible, the Goth's eyes widened even more.

"Thank you thank you, thank you!" She encircled the redhead in a big hug, who smiled and hugged her back.

After Jenny left, the others talked for a while, but no one noticed Gibbs leave, until he was already gone.

* * *

The elevator doors opened on the floor to her office, and Jenny was almost halfway out, when she got pushed back in.

"Jen," Gibbs almost growled when the doors were finally closed and the emergency stop button hit.

"How can I help you, Jethro?" she asked amused. He backed her up, into a corner and stood face-to-face with her. She laughed when she realized what he was doing.

"Jethro, contrary to what you believe, you don't intimidate me."

"I'm not trying to," he said huskily into her ear, his breath sending a small shiver down her spine. He cupped her face and brought her lips to his, and they met in a duel of dominance. One of her hands was gripping his shirt; to keep him close and the other was behind his neck. His hand was trailing a searing path down the length of her body and stops at the back of her knee, pulling it upwards. Her skirt was no restraint as it simply moved up with her knee. "How long 'til your next meeting?" he said, breaking free from the kiss.

"I have an hour," she replied and instantaneously his lips were back on hers.

* * *

"Hey Abs, what'cha got?" Gibbs asked, coming in. Abby smiled and didn't even mention the red mark on the base of his neck, the red mark that hadn't been there the last time she saw him.

"I don't have anything. You, do," she said pointedly and reached for the Caf-Pow.

"Nuh-uh. What do I have, Abs?"

"Lessons. Starting now. Gimme," she said and reached for the Caf-Pow. Gibbs shook his head and turned to go. "Special Agent Gibbs!" He whirled around to see Abby with one hand on her hip, and the other pointing to her office in the back. She signed something at him.

"You're lying," Gibbs said.

"I'm hurt, Gibbs. I'm not. She's making me do it. Now, go!" As Gibbs passed her, she took the Caf-Pow from him and happily sipped.

Gibbs sat down at her desk. The desk was cleared, with the exception of a legal pad, pencil, eraser and a pen. In front of the desk stood a white board he hadn't seen before. Abby came in and dropped a stack of books in front of him.

"Pick one. We're starting with General Biology first. You get to pick what we do today. DNA, Heredity, Sense Perception, Reproduction and Development, Regulation, Behavior or Order and Evolution."

"Order and Evolution."

"Alright, Gibbs, that's one of my besties!" She was about to turn to write something on the white board, when his hand shot up.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to the bathroom," Gibbs said and was about to stand up when out of nowhere, a wooden ruler slammed down on the table, very close to his hand.

"Sit down!" For quite possibly the first time, Gibbs was a little scared of Abby. "You get a break in an hour."

"Hold on, how long am I here for?"

"I got permission for 180 minutes, not including breaks." She turned back to the board and wrote some things down. Gibbs was thinking of a way to torture his favorite woman in the world, without actually inflicting any pain on the redhead.

"Pay attention!" The ruler slammed down on the table again. "Why aren't you taking this over?"

Gibbs quickly picked up the pen and started taking over the notes.

* * *

"Good job, Gibbs. Because you've been a good boy, you get ten minutes extra break. Be back here in 20 minutes, or it's an added 45 minutes," Abby praised, then threatened, although she had a feeling he would be back.

Gibbs nearly ran out of her lab, not bothering with the elevators, instead taking the stairs. He barged past Cynthia and the woman didn't even bother to stop him. Jenny was sitting in her chair with her back to him, looking out the window.

"Yes Jethro?"

"You are the devil," he said lowly, making her chuckle. He walked around her desk and turned her chair to him. She looked much more exhausted than she did earlier. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. "Jen..."

"I'm just a little tired." Gibbs looked at his watch.

"Well go home then," he suggested. She didn't even have to speak for him to know she wouldn't. "At least sleep an hour on the couch, Jen. This is your body telling you to slow down." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh is it? Is that what you learned in Biology?" She saw a flash of something in his eyes.

"About that, why?"

"It wasn't just my idea, some of it was Abby's." She looked at her watch. "Shouldn't you be back down there?"

Gibbs looked at his own watch. "Shit, I've got 45 seconds. Sleep, Jen," he said and was already out the door.

He made it just in time.

"Good, Gibbs. Now, go sit down so we can start with today's subject," Abby said. "We'll begin with evolution." Gibbs sat down at the desk.

"Mankind used to believe in the Bible, that God made Adam and Eve and that they procreated and all stuff. Over time, there were several biologists who came up with theories to prove this wrong. But the real theory of evolution was developed in the 1900's by Charles Robert Darwin, whose biggest argument was that animals kept changing over time, based on studied fossils..."

* * *

Almost three hours later, Gibbs left Abby's lab. The team was dutifully doing paperwork—well, as dutiful as it could get. McGee's fingers were flying over the keyboard, Ziva was writing something down and Tony was trying to annoy the hell out of both of them. After slapping DiNozzo with a 'get to work' and silently praising the other two, he jogged up the stairs. For the first time he stopped in front of Cynthia.

"Is she sleeping in there?" he asked, not wanting to wake her if she was.

"The Director went home." Gibbs looked at his watch; it was only six o'clock.

Since no case had come in, he decided to relieve his team and then head home. He smiled as the three walked to the elevators, chatting. He himself did a few things before leaving. Even though he had most of his clothes at her place, he still passed by his nearly un-used house and grabbed a few things he thought he'd need.

* * *

She had slept since 5 o'clock, but she was now wide awake. Gibbs was sleeping next to her, so she softly got out of bed and descended the stairs. She flicked on the light and was pleasantly surprised at the bowl, spoon and ice cream scooper on the counter.

"What a sweetheart," she said softly to herself, and got the ice cream out of the freezer. She hopped onto the counter and sat there silently eating her ice cream, when a shadow alerted her of his presence. She held the bowl forward, silently offering him some. He shook his head. He placed his hands on top of her bare thighs and pulled her closer. He bent down, level with her expanding abdomen. He talked to the baby while she had ice cream. It was moments like this she had always longed for, and never thought she'd have. She finished her ice cream and silently watched him talk to their daughter—of course Jethro was right, she was almost a 100% sure of it.

"...and now, you're gonna go back to sleep and so will your mommy and me," he said, before pressing a soft kiss to her bulge. He led her to the bedroom to sleep, before facing another day...


	5. Dares and Libraries

**Libraries and Dares**

**MrsScott323**

**

* * *

  
**

On one of the slow days at NCIS McGee and Tony had gotten into an argument, once again. It had all started when McGee told Tony about some kind of article about new AI technology he'd read online. Tony had scoffed, telling him only geeks like him would read things like that. And Tim had replied that it was more than the comics and magazines Tony always read.

"Well Probie, I do read other things."

"That's right, I forgot, the back of your movie _**cases." **_McGee smirked.

M"No McGeek, in fact I read an scientific article about Barnacles last week."

"Really," McGee asked disbelievingly. "What was it about?"

"Well it was something about their life cycle, you wouldn't understand it, because it didn't involve microchips."

"No, I am, tell me more."

Tony hesitated "It was an article about their mating rituals and the fact that their penises become eight times the size of their body l.."

Tony quickly swallowed his last words as he noticed Gibbs exit the elevator. "Already back Boss?"

McGee smirked and Tony glared back. But then his attention was caught by a blonde woman that had exited the elevator together with his boss.

Gibbs told her something and pointed towards the stairs. The woman nodded in thanks and continued to walk to the stairs, Tony followed her with his eyes until she dissapeared somewhere on the catwalk.

"DiNozzo, don't let your eyes fall out."

Tony quickly snapped his head back, and replied "Sorry Boss." As he rubbed his neck for moving too quickly.

"Who was she?"

"Out of your league."

The phone rang before he could come up with some kind of comeback.

"Gear up, we've got a case. McGee, call Ziva and tell us to meet us there."

"Where, Boss?" He quickly caught the paper with the address that Gibbs threw at him before walking back to the elevator.

"A library?"

* * *

Alex knocked on the door in front of her. She heard her friend's voice from behind the door, telling her to come in.

"So this is your new office?" Alex looked around, "maybe I should've done something else than study English."

Jenny grinned at her, "You like harassing your students too much."

Alex looked at her and returned the grin. "True."

The two friends relaxed and started talking, catching up on each others lives, somewhere along the way the conversation ended up in talking about the men in their lives, or actually the lack of men in their lives. Alex's husband was a marine, who was currently overseas. And Jenny, she was married to her work.

"Come on J, don't tell me you haven't been dating lately?"

"I'm a little too busy for that." Jenny waved her hand over her desk, showing her all the paperwork that was still waiting.

"What about that guy you told me about the last time. Todd?"

"That didn't work out."

"Why not?" Alex noticed that her friend didn't want to talk about it, but in all the fifteen years they'd been friends, that had never stopped her before.

"It just didn't."

"Riight. And what about the guy that I talked to downstairs."

"It's against the rules to date one of my agents."

"And who was it that always used to tell me that rules were there to be broken?"

Jenny dodged her question, knowing exactly what she was talking about. That was the time they broke in to a warehouse with a group of friends to have a party.

"Who did you see?"

"I don't know his name, but he had grey hair, the most amazing blue eyes."

"Jethro."

"Jethro, as in Jethro from Paris, that Jethro?"

Jenny slowly nodded, she never told anyone much about that time in Paris. No one, but Alex. She was the only one who knew the full story. Jenny watched as she saw her friends eyes light up and she got suspicious when she noticed the look her friend had gotten.

"Don't."

Alex pretended to look innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. The last time you had that look on your face I trusted you and I ended up with purple hair!"

Alex grinned as her friend glared at her once again. "But you looked adorable with it."

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Stay out of it. Whatever happened between Jethro and I, it happened years ago."

"Though lovers be lost, love shall not."

Jenny groaned, "I hate it when you use quotes on me."

* * *

"What do you have Duck?"

"I found something very curious, it seems our officer has a sixth finger on his right hand."

"And about his cause of death?"

"He's been stabbed multiple times, but none of them is deep enough to be the cause of death. I have sent some blood samples to Abby, maybe the toxic report can give us some insight."

Ducky turned around to look see Gibbs reaction, but the only thing he saw was the doors closing behind him.

"Dr Mallard, how does one develop a sixth finger?"

"Well Mr Palmer, you should know that this finger started as a mutation of cells, and it developed from there. I can't be sure, but I suspect that he never had any use for this particular finger." Ducky tried to bend the finger, "there seem to be muscles inside it, but as it often is with these extra limbs, the nerves leading to it are very underdeveloped."

"I'd have it amputated. Why didn't he do that?"

"Well, never know, will we."

* * *

Later that night they'd finally closed up the case.

With some convincing from Abby the team had ended up in a bar that night. Even Ducky and Palmer had joined them.

The team noticed Jenny and the blonde from earlier that day in one of the booths. And they decided to join them.

After the introductions the conversation had quickly ended up on their latest case. It had turned out that one of the new librarians had a slightly disturbing view on people with a less than perfect body. She'd been part of a group that could be linked to various other killings, one of a man born with only one leg, another one had been a woman who had a few underdeveloped fingers.

"Wow, it looks like someone took Darwin to a whole new level."

"You are quite correct Alexandra."

"Alex, please." Alex quickly corrected Ducky. Tony looked a bit confused.

"Wasn't Darwin the guy who talked about 'survival of the fittest'? What has being fit to do with this?"

"Darwin wasn't talking about physical fitness, Tony, he was talking about the most fit to survive in a particular environment. He had written all of this down in one of his books, On the Origin of Species, he'd written that after a visiting the Galapagos islands. He'd based his theory on the development of bird in that area. On every island there was a slight difference to be found, in beakdevelopment and a few other things." Ducky explained.

Abby quickly cut him off before he started on the other theories about Darwin, and the psychological theories that Darwin's cousin Galton had developed, following the same theory but specifying not about physiological aspects but human traits.

"Why didn't Gibbs come with us Tony?"

"He said he wanted to work on his boat."

The conversation died a bit after that, until Jenny ordered them one last round before they went home, all of them still had to work in the morning.

On their way back Alex decided to play a game they hadn't played since college.

"I dare you."

"No I'm not doing that again."

"I dare you to visit Jethro and ask him if he knows what the penalty for overdue books is. In a librarian outfit. Every man loves that."

Jenny laughed. "Not Jethro."

"Him too."

"That's too bad, cause I'm not doing it."

Alex searched through the glove compartment of her car until she finally found what she was looking for, never taking her eyes off the road. She handed Jenny a pair of old fashioned glasses.

"Here, now tell me his address."

Finally surrendering Jenny told her the address and when she'd dropped Jenny off she drove away with a last

" Don't do anything I wouldn't do. And remember: 'Friendship may, or often does, grow into love, but love never subsides into friendship'."

Grumbling 'I hate it when she does that Jenny went inside his house. If she was going to do this, she'd do it right. Somewhere underneath all her protesting, there was a part of her that liked to see the look on his face. She buttened her blouse up, put her hair in a bun and adjusted the glasses one last time on her nose. Jenny took a deep breath and walked into the basement.

When she finally reached the end of the stairs Jethro had turned around, a bit stunned about her appearance.

Jenny walked closer to him, pulled the glasses from her face and the band out of her hair.

"Mr. Gibbs do you have any idea what the penalty for overdue books is?"

"No Jen I don't."

"That is Miss Shepard to you."

"Well maybe you can come up with something then, Miss Shepard." Gibbs closed the last feet of space between them.

"Oh I'm sure I can come up with some kind of alternative pay.." her last words were cut off by Jethro's lips on hers. Their kiss, testing, and then intense. Just like it used to be.

When they were both in need for oxygen they finally separated.

"I never pegged you for the librarian type."

"Only if it's you Jen, only if it's you."


	6. Nothing Drastic, Yet

**Title: Nothing Drastic, Yet**

**Author: A'serene**

**Rating: K+**

**Spoilers: Everything is fair game, slight reference of Bones, but no need to really understand suffice to say Bones is a friend of Jenny, Abby, and Ziva and has some major UST with her knight in standard FBI issue armor. **

**Summary: Abby and Ziva conduct an experiment for a friend which has unforeseen consequences.

* * *

  
**

"So you understand what you must do?" The long legged brunette inquired.

"Tempe I completely understand, I am a scientist too."

"You're a chemist and a forensic specialist."

"I can do the investigating thing!"

"I just want to understand what a normal reaction should be," the woman answered.

"Then you're clearly messing with the wrong couple, I can't believe you're going along with this Abby."

"Ziva, I am the favorite, what's the harm?"

"I don't know what that means," Tempe answered, pulling her hair away from her face. "But we're in agreement?"

"We're in agreement," Ziva said. "I'll show you out before Jenny finds out your here."

"But I..."

"You don't want to be suspected do you?"

"I suppose not, although I guess this is what Booth means when he says to lay low, I really don't understand...."

"You just lay low with that handsome partner of yours and leave your trail and error tests to us. We'll report back on the success."

"I need to know by this weekend, Booth doesn't have Parker, and I want..."

"Yes Bren, we know," Ziva sighed. "Let's go." Ziva turned and led the woman out to the entrance of NCIS and arrives back in Abby's lab just as Jenny did.

"Jenny!" Abby shrieked. "I thought you were Ziva."

"No, why should she be here?"

"Right here," Ziva announced.

"Now what is so urgent that I needed to come right down here."

"We need your opinion."

"On?"

"Gibbs." There was a pause.

"What about him?"

"We're trying to decide whether or not to include the ex-wives on his profile."

"What profile?" Abby pulled up the website with the large heart logo, spouting lies about online romance. "You signed Gibbs up for an online dating site?" She growled, _some friends they turned out to be._

"Well, not exactly, its an...experiment, to determine what kind of women an alpha male would pick."

"Alpha male?"

"Gibbs is an alpha male, by definition," Abby informed.

"By definition?"

"Yes, and by definition he should pick an alpha female," Ziva continued. "Wolves mate for life, and humans apparently do as well."

"Not in Gibbs case," Jenny muttered not sure if she meant the comment to be hurtful or not.

"Well, if you ignore the one..." Abby trailed off."

"Abby, I think its safe to say that part of his life doesn't count, he's an entirely different person," Jenny snapped.

"Right but still...alpha male, alpha female, unless humans are of the mind to reproduce with as many people as possible in order to ensure they have the strongest male fertilizing their eggs."

"Whose eggs are fertilized?" came the question from the side of the room. The woman turned to find Tony who glanced at the Director in fear. "I clearly came in at the wrong time. Director...the uh Boss...um Abbs updates?"

"No and if he wants updates he can come and get them."

"Well you know us alpha males..." Ziva chuckled. "Something caught in your throat Zee-Vah?"

"The idea you would consider yourself an alpha male is rather amusing I wonder..."

"I'll have you know I'm the perfect example of an alpha male," Tony taunted. "St and brains."

"Oh really?"

"Yes I bet I could even impress your good looking friend," Tony taunted.

"Do you know any unique scientific facts?"

"I actually was just reading about barnacles and that their uh...appendages can be eight times the length of their body. It helps with mating...and hey does this have to do with the fertilized eggs?"

"Tony!" Came McGee's shocked voice.

"Probie! Tell them about that article I read!" McGee looked guiltily over at the women.

"I'd rather not."

"McScardy."

"I don't think its entirely appropriate, no offense Director it's just..." Jenny tried to hide the smirk, deep down McGee was still a good boy.

"It's all right Tim, clearly DiNozzo has better things to do than what I pay him to do," Jenny shot back, with a quick headslap.

"HEY! Only the boss..."

"And I'm his boss."

"Does that mean you'll headslap Gibbs when the press..."

"TONY!"

"DINOZZO" came the double shout. Tony winced as his head snapped forward and the team quickly found other things to look at.

"Hi Boss."

"DiNozzo, we'll discuss you're lack of loyalty later," Gibbs warned. "When you're finished holding court Director, I'd like my agents back."

"It's Abby's territory, not mine. I'm just here as a guest."

"Hey Gibbs! I haven't found anything yet but..." A beeping filled the room. "But I just did. The suspect was recently in contact with Galapagos finches, peacocks, and fermeldahide."

"Sounds like a Darwian," McGee piped up.

"A what?" Gibbs turned toward his resident genius, only to find his whole team and one Director looking at him rather surprised.

"Boss...a Darwian, like supporter of Darwin?" Tony tried.

"The Father of Evolution?" Abby attempted. Still blank looks.

"Gibbs, he was a scientist from Victorian era," Ziva explained and found the looks directed at her. "I did have academics in between How to be an Assassin 101." There was a brief chuckle. "So if I know shouldn't Gibbs?"

"High school biology Jethro," Jenny reminded.

"Cassidy O'Henry," He responded immediately. He caught Jenny's glare. "Uh she was my high school biology lab partner. I don't remember covering Darwin."

"You were too busy studying anatomy," came the not so quiet mutterings.

"And just what we're you doing in high school biology, Madame Director?" Gibbs inquired.

"I got an A," she answered quite proudly. "And I took evolutionary biology in college," she tacked on. "Therefore Darwin was a natural philosopher, who liked to study how things worked. His most famous piece, _On the Origin of Species_, is the beginning of the modern evolutionary movement, it displeased the church, much to Darwin's dismay and changed the way people thought. It also insisted that humans had evolved though not in the manner we believe they do today."

"I would've gotten an A if my professor was like you," Tony sighed and his head snapped forward. "Sorry Boss, Director."

"Well, it looks like the Director is at the head of the class," Abby piped up. "She claims an acquaintance with our suspect."

"And who is the suspect?"

"Dr. Christopher Lionhearted."

"Are you serious?" Tony gasped. "Like Richard the Lionheart?"

"Please tell me you're not serious?" Jenny said sounding rather desperate and Gibbs turned to glance at her.

"Sorry, he's going to have to know we're going to be looking at him. His only NAVY student hasn't shown up for work, he knows who you are."

"Well, Tony, Ziva, pick him up."

"No," Jenny countered. "I'll meet with him, he's a well respected man in the scientific community."

"Not that well respected," Ziva huffed.

"Hush, you can't let Tempe's..."

"I wasn't going with her," Ziva snapped back. Jenny gave her a glare.

"Well, let's go meet him."

"All of us?" Jenny said surprised.

"I uh have to help Abby," McGee stuttered. Tony glanced over at him.

"I'll run background on him and get a full report to give to you Boss," Tony announced.

"I'll check my contacts," Ziva announced and the two swept out of the lab.

"Director," Gibbs said moving to let her lead. She glanced at Abby before moving out of the lab, Gibbs at her heels. The walk to the car was silent as was the drive till they were on the highway. "So what does this Tempe know that I don't"

"A lot, she's a genius Jethro."

"I didn't know you knew a genius."

"I know three."

"Oh really?"

"Hm...Tempe, Abby, and McGee."

"Four if you count this Chris."

"Hardly a genius, he only thinks he is." They walked silently through the buildings of Georgetown University till they reached the biology lab. Gibbs moved to open the door for Jenny but then stopped and closed it.

"Just how close were you two?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play stupid Jen, we both know you're not."

"You know this display of territorialism was irritating ten years ago, and only gets more so."

"I have no idea what you just said, but it wasn't the no I was hoping for."

"I'm not even going there. Now try to behave." He made a face behind her and dodged her heeled foot coming down. He opened the door and she stepped through.

"NCIS, anyone here?" Gibbs called, a door opened.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the world sure is a small place." Jenny spun to meet the red head woman in the tight fit lab coat that made some of her gowns look loose. She glanced at Gibbs and was rather surprised to find him blatantly starring .

"Cassie," he gulped. _Oh no fucking way, _Jenny thought.

"We're looking for Dr. Christopher Lionhearted," Jenny intervened.

"Jenny?" A deep baritone voice sounded from an alcove and a refined looking gentlemen easily Gibbs' age stepped out. "Jenny Shepard, still lovely as ever." Gibbs eyes were torn from Cassie over to find Jenny clenching her hand into a fist, the first sign she didn't like where things were going.

"Chris," she replied flatly and he watched as Cassie took a step forward.

"It's Doctor..."

"That's all right Cass, Jenny and I are old friends." _Old friends is such an over used euphemism_, Gibbs concluded. "Well, introduce me," Chris said.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Dr. Christopher Lionhearted," Jenny said.

"Cassidy O'Henry," the red head extended her hand to Jenny. Jenny took it smiling sweetly while contemplating homicide.

"Jenny Shepard, Director of NCIS."

"Director?" Chris echoed. "I had heard that NCIS had a new female Director but they were tight lipped about the name. Congratulations."

"What can we do for NCIS?" Cassie inquired batting her eyelashes at Gibbs.

"Actually we were hoping to speak with Dr. Lionhearted in private," Jenny interrupted. The woman gave a small wave and disappeared and suddenly Gibbs was back in focus.

"Can you tell us the last time you saw Sophie Foster?" Gibbs inquired.

"A few nights ago, she was out with myself, Cassie and some other people in the lab celebrating a grant we just got. She was delightful to work with."

"Was?" Jenny caught.

"Well, I assume that NCIS is only here because somethings happened to her."

"You didn't find it out that your student hadn't shown up in a few days?"

"Sophie kept her own schedule," Chris answered. "I rarely saw her." Gibbs went to continue when he felt Jenny's hand on his lower back yanking him back. Her signal when they'd been partners that she wanted her turn.

"And what was the nature of your relationship with Ms. Foster?" Jenny inquired.

"Oh Jenny, always so quick to assume."

"Hardly, I learned to double check long before I became an investigator, now I would advise you not to lie to a federal agent or your beloved grant money is going to disappear."

"I had nothing to do with her, she kept her own counsel."

"Wisely so," Jenny commented, she felt Gibbs' eyes on her and knew the only reason he hadn't stopped her was out of respect, she knew she'd get an ear full in the car.

"Did she have a boyfriend that you knew of?" Gibbs inquired.

"She was recently in a relationship, but not with a man, shame to, I'm sure you could find her old hangouts Jenny," Chris responded. Gibbs withheld the urge to glance over at her but could feel her mood shift from bad to worse.

"I'm sure I could, if you don't mind I would like to speak with the other people in the lab."

"Do as you will."

"Thank you," she responded.

"How is your family?"

"I have four children, two girls and two boys" Gibbs turned to look at her.

"Four? Never would have suspected that of you," he sounded genuinely surprised.

"Adopted. Two have genius IQs, the other two...well...they're unique."

"Can't have all brains."

"No, my other daughter is an assassin and my other son is a movie buff. It works for him."

"You have a daughter with a genius IQ?"

"You sound so surprised," She shot back.

"You just never really struck me as the settling down type."

"She's not," Gibbs assured before. "Doesn't make her any less of a mother," he added on. "Here's a card, call us if you remember anything." He handed a card and his wrist bumped the counter, before turning and nodding to Jenny. Jenny led him out of the room only to nearly collide with Cassidy.

"Ms. O'Henry," Jenny greeted.

"Director Shepard." _Why does this give a feeling of déjà vu? Oh yea, the train wreck_, Gibbs watched on as the two women glanced each other over.

"Cassie, if it's okay we'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Whatever you need Jethro, I didn't know you were in DC, it was so odd that you left after high school like you did. You never even called."

"The marines are time consuming."

"And yet your here in DC, you must join me for a drink."

"If I ever get a day off," he said jokingly but Jenny didn't miss the glare that Cassie directed her way. _Like I have anything to do with his days off._

"I had heard you'd gone and gotten married to some girl outside Still Water, but I told them they were mistaken and I was right."

"Uh..."

"No wedding band, you're not engaged are you?"

"Uh no." The girl smiled sweetly. "So what was it you wanted to know?"

"Sophie Foster, what do you know about her?" Jenny inquired ceasing the niceties.

"Not a very good scientist, but the military kind never are. I never did understand what the appeal of a woman all dirty was. I mean really, you'd think they'd never heard of Prada." _Oh hell no, this is the type of woman Jethro likes? You've got to be kidding, she's only a scientist to find a richer one. She probably sleeps her way through degrees. I cannot believe Shannon was like this, neither was Diane, or Stephanie for that matter. And thank you I do know what Prada is and I can probably afford it on my own! _ "She never did what Chris recommended and I really don't know why he wasted his time on her."

"Did you suspect he was having a relationship?"

"Uh no, she's not his type, believe me. She's got the ice queen routine going on, I'm sure you understand it, she wasn't a natural red head either."

"Actually she was," Jenny snapped before pulling out a card. "Please call if you remember anything." Jenny then turned down the hall, "Agent Gibbs."

"You're director is calling," Cassie pointed out.

"She is the boss," Gibbs replied.

"If you get tired of following her around..." She drifted off and he hoped to God Jenny couldn't hear this conversation. "I knew they were lying about you running off with some girl."

"Agent Gibbs!" Gibbs turns and heads off in the direction Jenny's voice was in. He caught up to her just outside the doors to the hall. "You two getting reaquaintined?"

"Just like you and Chris?" She paused a half step and he should have recognized it from the last time she did that but it was to fast and he found himself against the wall out of sight of the cameras.

"I never even considered him, he couldn't take no for an answer so I improvised and I would think you of all people would know his words were false."

"So you never..."

"I never said that." She let him go and continued stalking off down the hallway. He caught her shaking the thoughts from his head. She stopped abruptly and he halted trying to find out what had stopped her. "Ducky," she greeted and Gibbs found that sure enough the good doctor stood there with Abby and Ziva by his side looking at the ground.

"What's going on Duck?"

"I found these two hooligans trying to sneak out of NCIS. I brought them here as they demanded but I figured they were your problem."

"It's not just us!" Abby protested. Tony and McGee came out of the classroom at their side.

"Hi Boss, Director," Tony greeted trying not to look guilty.

"Explanations?"

"We..."

"The Director left without a detail, they were anxious to ensure her safety so Tony and I volunteered to tail her," Ziva spoke up cutting Abby off.

"Exactly, sorry Boss, but...we're just trying to look after the Director."

"The SecNav doesn't trust me safety to my lead agent?" Jenny inquired.

"He said you would understand," Ziva spoke gently as if to lessen a blow.

"I'll deal with him later, its none of his concern."

"Yes Director."

"Jen, are you going to be leaning over my shoulder the entire time?"

"That depends Jethro, do I need to monitor your conduct during this investigation?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the group.

"That is my team Jen, I can run my investigation however I damn well please."

"And can you do it objectively?"

"You're questioning my objectivity!" He was outraged. "That's rich coming from you."

"You're the one who can barely keep your eyes off her!"

"Just because she's a redhead..."

"And your high school biology partner? She seems to think she had you in her grasp, the major high school quarterback suddenly betrays her to go in to the military. I can see how that would piss her off and to top it off, she hears you've married another girl? You don't think she's got issues?"

"I told her..."

"You lied to her, and what would you tell her about me? Same things as Stephanie?"

"You expect me to believe you've never..."

"If you believe that, than I did seriously under estimate you." She stalked back off toward his team ordering them out into the courtyard. He waited before following to be stopped by Ducky.

"Jethro."

"Duck, she commandeer my team?"

"Right now they went willingly," He held out his hand and revealed a tiny microphone. "Apparently the girls were conducting an experiment for a friend on compatibility and relationship success. They may not all be incredibly fond of her right now, but they certainly respect her and Ziva told them a brief history. One that you might be familiar with, unless you've forgotten the things you've done for her, perhaps even before you made the leap before friends."

"I..."

"You do know, because you told me the things you had considered to do to them. He's one of the ones you so valiantly swore to protect your fair lady against."

"She's pissed about Cassie."

"I can see why, I think she may have wanted to believe that the red head thing might have had to do with...other things," Ducky sighed as Gibbs looked from both the direction Jenny had gone in and the direction they had come from. "It's interesting when life throws these curve balls a chance to see what might have been, or what could still be."

"Is that advice?"

"No, my words of advice would be to remember that in the words of my favorite poet Lord Byron 'Friendship may, or often does, grow into love, but love never subsides into friendship.'"

"We are friends," Gibbs said adamantly.

"Then be her friend, don't give her reasons to question your judgement."

"You don't think we're friends." Ducky said nothing for a moment before he glanced down the hallway.

"No, I don't. I see two people who are perfectly suited to one another and think they act as friends, when in reality, they are more committed to each other than perhaps they would like to believe."

"I don't understand that."

"Let's put it this way, that incident with the bomb in the school had her strapping her gun on and trying to slip her detail to go work things out."

"But she..."

"No, I talked some sense into her, but then again there was the incident with her being kidnapped, and you being adamant that you would take the shot, that you would accompany her home. I'd be that you probably stayed in the room while she slept as well."

"I...I don't actually remember that, I remember her being kidnapped but its all foggy. I know something happened, I just don't know what."

"And you never thought to ask?"

"Never seemed relevant."

"You two..." Ducky sighed and fell silent as McGee appeared.

"Uh Boss...the Director is asking for you."

* * *

Jenny followed the team into the courtyard. McGee and Abby had set up with some laptops while Ziva kept her eyes focused in the distance to ensure their safety. Tony was rambling about how this reminded him of some movie_, in some ways he sounds more like Ducky every day._ She tried not to let what Gibbs said get to her but she was finding it difficult to brush off his comment. They had never truly hurt each other during their fights but lately that was all they did. It was starting to get on her nerves but there was little she could do. Her thoughts however were cut off as Ziva returned to Abby's side at a rapid speed that only meant one thing, trouble. She moved closer.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked.

"When Gibbs gave over his business card, he knocked his mic off, its still in the lab and we're getting some interesting conversation."

"What is that bastard up to know?"

"Splitting up Mommy and Daddy," Abby whispered before turning the volume up.

_"I don't care that it was years ago, I want to know who the hell she is?" _

_"It's not concern Cass, you know how I feel, besides your high school sweetheart suddenly turned up."_

_"He's not a threat."_

_"Isn't he?"_

_"He's still in love with me, I can deal with him, and get rid of this whole thing, but you have to deal with her!" _

_"Jennifer Shepard is not a problem for you."_

_"Clearly she is, not only is she a distraction for you but now she has her claws in Jethro._"

_"I'll deal with her, you make sure your precious Jethro doesn't start sniffing around."_

_"I can distract him, he's an alpha male, he needs a specific type and that Jenny is not the type._"

_"If you want to think that...personally Jenny needs to be stimulated intellectually. I can do that."_

Abby flipped the switch and turned the volume back down. She turned to Ziva who looked furious.

"See what I mean?"

"Abby...this is so not good."

"You two really screwed up, when Gibbs and the Director find out..."

"When I find out what?" Jenny demanded.

"Director?" Abby squealed jumping up. "Um...nothing."

"I already heard the tape Abby."

"Oh...uh well then, Ziva?"

"Jenny we just..."

"Wanted to help out Tempe, I know. I've known. You two are playing with fire, but fortunately this tape has pointed us in the right direction of a suspect and potential tampering of evidence," she paused giving them all a good glare. "McGee go get Gibbs." He did what he was told and went off to get Gibbs. Jenny turned back to the remainder of the team.

"We were trying to keep you safe," Tony protested.

"I know," she answered. "But you three both need to realize that McGee writes fiction and I don't care how it works, somethings are not that same in real life."

"I just don't get it though," Abby snapped finally loosing her patience with the redhead. "You two are perfect for each other, I mean come on, he's a silver fox, while admittedly not my type but if I were older..."

"He is an excellent example of the male specimen."

"And the Boss does have a way with women..." Tony trailed off at Jenny's glare. "Albeit not always successful, but he just...needed some time to grow up?"

"He has the strength to protect a mate and offspring, and the skills to be successful," Ziva pointed out. "Regardless of what he might think."

"It is a blow to the internal programing. He's like short circuited because of...that," Abby said. "We just have to make sure he knows he can protect and do what's required."

"And then Jenny you can have your very own Knight in Standard NCIS Issues Armor."

"Do I look like I need some overprotective chauvinistic knight?"

"Definitely not," Tony sighed. "Definitely more like Xena."

"Tony be thankful Gibbs wasn't standing there."

"Right so..."

"So I'm going to get coffee from that stand and sit over on the bench, have him listen to the tape and if he wants to deal with it, he will."

"Director?"

"I'm going to enjoy the fresh air." She stalked off just as she heard Gibbs arrive.

"And where is she going?"

"Uh Coffee Boss," Tony replied.

"You need to listen to this," Abby informed playing the tape. They watched as Gibbs clenched his fist and his forehead creased. Ducky kept glancing in the direction of the Director and found her quite happily talking to a group of girls about their puppy. He glanced back at Gibbs when the tape finished and found his friend clearly restraining himself.

"Gibbs, I am concerned for the Director's safety," Ziva said breaking Gibbs' concentration.

"Boss?" Tony called when Gibbs didn't answer.

"Boss whatever you want to do we need to do fast, both the O'Henry woman and the Dr. Lionhearted are coming down," McGee announced glancing at his computer screen. Gibbs glanced over to where Jenny was sitting now alone sipping her coffee. He stalked over toward her his team wisely hanging back. He brought one hand around her and swiped her coffee his other hand taking hold of her shoulder ensuring she stayed seated.

"I was drinking that," she snapped.

"You never complained before." He pressed her shoulders so she tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "What Jethro?"

"That night after you were kidnapped..."

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you told me what happened?"

"You know what happened, you took me home, end of story."

"Hardly end of story, I don't think I've ever just taken you home, now spill or find a way to stop your eye twitching."

"The doctors said you might not remember recent events, it was possible that you suppressed them completely and would never remember because you didn't want to remember. You left and came back for the job, what happened is irrelevant."

"Its not irrelevant. You wore a purple top when we got back to your house. We had bourbon, we talked for a bit, and then there's this blank and all I remember is waking up with you lying next to me."

"We didn't."

"Fine, then what did happen?"

"I had a nightmare, I thought I was in Serbia again, we both agreed it was the stress of the day. You stayed, we talked, and the next morning...in the light of day."

"Don't you dare say what I think you're about to."

"We decided it wasn't a mistake."

"Damnit Jen!" He paused a moment. "Wait it wasn't a mistake?"

"Yes, it wasn't a mistake. That's what we agreed."

"And then?"

"There wasn't a then, we were supposed to meet after the White House dinner, not exactly the way we did."

"And a few months ago?"

"I'm considering leaving NCIS."

"For what?"

"For the what if Jethro. I'm not getting younger and I...my friends have children, and the only scars they have are accidents. Regrets are not pleasant, to feel continuously. I did what I wanted, and now...you know that saying its lonely at the top. I never really believed it, but then I see my friend Tempe, she's ten years younger than me, beautiful, and she has someone who loves her for who she is anthropological quirks and all. When I ask her about him she reminds me of my own life. I've convinced one of my best friends that I'm happy and she's hell bent to follow that path. I don't want her to make the same mistake I did."

"You're rambling."

"Right...not what you came over here to listen to, so what are we going to do?"

"Go to dinner."

"What?"

"We're going to dinner, you can finish that rambling, oh but before that..."

"You sound very sure of yourself."

"I am, besides I'd already picked out your profile online apparently and now I'm displaying what did you call it?"

"Exhibiting your alpha male tendencies?" She paraphrased.

"Exactly." He leaned closer to her. "Do you mind if we have an audience?"

"What exactly are you planning on doing?"

"Eh...nothing drastic." She nodded then and he closed the gap. The upside down kiss was unique and only couples with the most intimate knowledge ever successfully pulled it off. For the couple engaged in it, it was the same as their verbal spars a fight for dominance that was never fully won either way but compromised on. They pulled away for a breath and she gently placed her on his cheek. "Nothing drastic, yet."

"Promises, promises"

"I can promise to kiss you again."

"What are you waiting for?"

* * *

"Now that is what Darwin was talking about," Abby sighed.

"Sexual selection at its best," Ziva agreed. Tony chuckled before lowering the digital camera.

"I would use this as betting material but I think I'll wait for a bit."

"You might want to forget the bets altogether, Gibbs will probably find out," McGee warned.

"Hush," Ducky scolded trying to make out what his friends were whispering to each other. "It would appear that Lord Byron is once again correct."

"Whatever Duckman," Abby said. "I'm enjoying the reactions." She pointed out the good doctor and the redhead beside him.

"She does look a little peaed," Ziva agreed.

"Peeved Ziva, She looks peeved." Ziva shrugged.

"Shall we play one more harmless trick?" Abby suggested. The team followed her down the path past the good doctor and redhead. "Mommy and Daddy need to get a room."

"I swear every day this occurs," Tony agrees.

"Think we'll get another sibling?" Ziva inquired.

"God I hope so, I don't want to be picked on anymore," McGee protested. They continued babbling on and heading for the cars. They glanced back to find glares directed at their 'parents' and laughed. Darwin and Byron would've been proud.

**END**


	7. Gym Class Hero

**Gym Class Hero**

**MissJayne**

"Are you aware that you need a warrant to spy?"

Jenny Shepard whirled around, not surprised to recognize her sister, but annoyed she had been able to sneak up behind her so effectively. If she was honest, she was also angry at herself for being so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had not noticed anything else.

"Since when have you bothered with warrants?" she shot back.

She watched as her sister approached, taking her time in the darkness. Lily reached her side, before leaning back against the wall. The two of them turned their attention to the man in the gym, watching as he continued his actions.

"Do you think LJ is seeing my face on that punching bag?" Lily wondered. "He seems to be hitting it rather violently."

"I doubt it," Jenny found herself answering. "That seems to be normal for him."

She knew the moment the words were out of her mouth that she had made a mistake. Lily was not going to let her live this one down.

"So this is a normal occurrence?" she smirked. "Hiding in an office above the gym, an office that happens to have an excellent view of the gym itself, in the dark, spying on LJ working out? This is coming from the woman who complains when I bug her bedroom."

"My private life is my private life," Jenny defended. "You're supposed to stay out of it."

She knew full well that Lily couldn't resist poking her nose where it didn't belong. And it wasn't as though they had any real secrets between them. But sometimes, she just didn't want to mention what she got up to.

"You ever hear of Darwin's theory of sexual selection?" Lily asked.

"Something about females wanting the best mate possible to have healthy young," Jenny recalled.

"This reminds me of it," Lily declared. "You're trying to see if LJ is a good mate, by watching him work out when he doesn't know about it."

"There is nothing between myself and Jethro," Jenny warned.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," Lily quipped.

Jenny shot her aggravating sister a furious glare. One of the serious downsides to having a twin as close as Lily was that they couldn't lie to each other. It was impossible; the other one just knew.

"'Friendship may, or often does, grow into love, but love never  
subsides into friendship'," Lily quoted.

"Bryon?"

"The one and only. It applies to you two. You were friends, you became something more, and now you try to be friends again but everyone can see the tension. You need to sleep with him."

Jenny stared at her sister. "If you were saying this about any other guy, I'd believe you had my best interests at heart. But you and Jethro feud like cats and dogs – what's in this for you?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "A chance to see you happy. And a chance for me to update my video collection."

Jenny punched her sister's arm. "Grow up."

"Never. And if you don't go and talk to him, I'll tell Abby about that drunken one night stand the two of you had back when you became Director."

That earned Lily another punch.

"Hey!" she objected. "Quit assaulting me. I'll end up with a bruise... although that actually might be a good thing because I'm going to a CIA ball tomorrow night, and I haven't got any purple accessories to match my dress."

Jenny groaned. "If it gets me away from you, I'll go and talk to him." She had guessed Lily's game plan: bug her until she caved. It was not her most preferred method, but it worked.

They had just reached the door of the gym when they heard someone else approaching. And he was laughing as well...

Tony rounded the corner, clearly surprised to come face to face with them. Lily smiled broadly, while Jenny inwardly groaned. She didn't want an audience when she talked to Jethro.

"Anything interesting?" Lily inquired. "It's clearly humorous, and I need a bit of cheering up."

Tony grinned wider than ever. "I was just reading about barnacles changing the size of their…" He reconsidered his words when Jenny glared at him. "Their manhoods," he continued.

"I remember that story," Lily admitted.

Privately, Jenny could remember it too. It had something to do with her sister barging into her office at midnight a few days ago and detailing everything the scientists had found out in disturbing detail.

"I think my favorite part of the report was when they described artificially inflating the barnacle… manhoods with tubes and hypodermic syringes," Lily added.

"You have a sick mind," Jenny muttered.

"In my defense, I was stuck on stakeout and it wasn't my first choice of reading material," Lily pointed out. "But I'd already gone through the last three editions of Playboy, and the only other option was watching dogs mate on the front lawn."

"And you chose to read the article instead?" Tony questioned.

"After about a thousand hours, dog mating gets boring," Lily confessed.

"I'm going to leave you two to this conversation," Jenny spoke up. "It's getting to the stage where I'm about to call the men in white coats."

Lily shot her a grin. "Good luck," she offered. "I've really been working too long."

Jenny watched as Tony caught her arm and led her away. "You could always transfer to NCIS."

"I'd go insane within a week," Lily warned, as they disappeared around a corner.

Jenny took a deep breath before walking into the gym.

* * *

Lily made her way back to the gym, determined to find out what had happened. She had deliberately given her sister and LJ a good half an hour, mainly by reading the article to the rest of LJ's team in the squad room. Hopefully, they would be talking about it for several days, thus driving her nemesis up the wall.

She edged the door open slightly, being careful not to give away her position. She could always go up to the vantage point her sister had been hiding at, but she preferred the air of danger that came with the chance of being caught.

As she had expected, Jenny and LJ were sharing a soft kiss in the centre of the gym. She snapped a picture with her cell phone, making a mental note to forward it to Tony at the earliest opportunity. She did enjoy winning pools.

She just hoped the itching powder in LJ's shorts would start to cause its own havoc soon.


	8. The Measure of a Man

**The Measure of a Man**

**By: 4sweetdreams**

**Abby and her science project help me with my first attempt at JIBBSFEST! I hope you like it!  Rated K+

* * *

  
**

"It's mood music. You know, to put them in the 'mood'" Abby's eyebrows wiggled suggestively. The low baritone of Barry White played in the background---definitely not a genre usually employed by the scientist.

"Didn't think Android Lust would do the trick?" Tony grinned "Remind me which case this is for again?" He watched as the Goth pulled a dark purple cloth over the small aquarium that now sat in the back room of her lab.

"It isn't for a case. This is a special project that I'm doing in conjunction with a doctoral student at Waverley to commemorate Charles Darwin's 200th birthday. I just thought that you might find it interesting"

"And what made you think we would care about the mating habits of a snail?" Tim asked, a faint blush starting to creep up his neck.

"You have to learn somewhere, Probie. Baby steps." Tony patted his shoulder.

Abby lightly struck him on the arm, "Cassandra and Lord Byron are not snails. They are sea barnacles. More specifically 'balanus glandula'; more commonly known as the white acorn barnacle."

"Which one is which?"

"I don't know"

"Then how do you know you have a boy and a girl? What if it's two boys? Or two girls?"

"This is the Navy, Tony. Don't ask, don't tell, yes?" Ziva smirked. For all of their bravado, she felt that Americans were relatively close minded when it came to the subject of sex.

The Goth had an amused gleam in her eyes as she answered the question. "Actually, the barnacle is a hermaphrodite. So it doesn't matter"

"Come again?" Tony looked confused.

"It's not like I have to look under their little shells to see if they are anatomically correct. They can become male or female—whichever suits their need at the time"

"Sounds like an option for you to explore, Probie. Double your chances for getting laid on a Saturday night"

"I do okay on my own, Tony" The blush was full on now—even McGee's ears were red.

"Yeah, I figured that out, McHandy. The goal is to get you to do it with other people. Like the rest of us"

Ziva tried to help out by getting the subject back on topic "So, the snails---"

"—barnacles"

"So one barnacle will become a male and the other one a female?"

"Why are they on opposite ends of the tank?"

"Does seem like it would be easier if they were closer. From personal experience, that always works better for me" Tony grinned and winked at Ziva.

"But it would mess up my experiment!" Abby leaned against the wall, more than willing to expand her colleagues knowledge of the ways of the world—or at least of the ocean world "See, once a barnacle becomes attached to something, it's like… stuck. Big problems in the Navy. Well, not so much anymore, but it used to be. The barnacles would attach to the hull of the ships, and as the ship moved through the water, friction increased---which decreased speed and increased fuel consumption. They would have to pull the ships out and dry dock them to fix the problem"

"How?"

"Scrape off their sorry hides with a sharp object-- which is what I'm gonna do if three agents don't get back to their desks and do some work!" Gibbs voice made everyone jump.

Tony designated himself as spokesman, "Abby's filming barnacle porn, Boss. She was just filling us in"

Gibbs eyebrows shot to the ceiling—and his expression left Abby scrambling to explain.

"It's not what it seems, Gibbs! I mean, the Director…she said it was okay for me to do it. With her friend. Not it. And not with her friend, either. I mean not to do the porn, but to film it. Not that it's porn… 'cause it's really science… and it's some pretty cool stuff. Really"

"Barnacles, Abby?"

"Sure! See, they're in the tank!" She pulled off the cover and proudly displayed her project. Gibbs took in her set-up: the darkened room, the low music in the background, the video camera primed and ready to capture any and all activity.

"How are they supposed to reach each other? They can't move once they're attached, Abs"

"Very good, Gibbs! You know your barnacles!"

"I build a boat. I know about boats"

"You're right. Well, this is the interesting part. Like you so wisely pointed out, once they adhere, they don't move unless they are scraped away"

"So how do they…?" All eyes turned to Tony "C'mon, guys! It's not like you weren't wondering the same thing. I just asked the question"

"Great question, Tony. And it's the most important one. Barnacles want to mate but, like Gibbs pointed out, they are permanently bound to whatever rock or hull they once latched onto. So they've had to get creative when it comes to reproduction. The ultimate "reach out and touch someone." Given that, they have evolved the longest penises of any creature for their size — up to eight times their body length — to seek out and have sex with their neighbors"

"I remember reading that article! The whole 'eight times thing', well, it caught my attention"

When his team members just stared at him, Tony countered, "What? I read!"

Ziva patted his cheek, "And here I thought you only bought the magazine for the pictures"

"Eight times is pretty impressive, huh?" Abby beamed at them.

"So do you have a little tape measure that you use to gage that?" Tim chuckled.

"A laser measure. This is science, Timmy. Not a junior high locker room"

"Enough!" Gibbs lifted his hand to end the discussion before it spiraled –again—out of control. Everyone filed out of the lab behind him, but Abby did hear Ziva's parting comment, "And American men always say that size does not matter".

* * *

"Do you have the results of the toxicology screen yet, Abigail?" Ducky's voice drifted across her lab via the webcam.

"Still running, Ducky. I'm kind of caught up with Lord Bryon right now"

"Ah, I didn't realize you were an admirer" the Scotsman sighed, 'Friendship may, or often does, grow into love, but love never subsides into friendship'. One of my favorite quotations. It actually reminds me of a lovely spring that I spent----"

"Um, whatever... Gotta go, Duck man! I'll call you when I have something." She turned the check the progress of Major Mass Spec and then returned to her back room.

"Abby?" Jenny Shepard's voice called to her from the main lab.

"Director!" Abby gestured to her, motioning her to come further into the lab "I didn't want you to miss it!"

Jenny moved cautiously into the other room. Visits to Abby's lab were rare, and didn't always mean good news. The fact that the Goth had been so excited about something over the telephone –coupled with the fact that Jen desperately needed to get out of her office to preserve her mental health---made her curiosity get the best of her.

"They're doing it!" Her whisper was exaggerated, her eyes round with enthusiasm.

"Who's doing what? And why are we whispering?"

Abby's excitement was infectious. "It. Do you want to watch?" She lifted the cover from a corner of the aquarium. The women leaned closely together and peered into the water.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Uh, huh"

"This may sound silly," Jenny began, "but, I feel like a voyeur"

Abby giggled.

"What 'cha doing?" Gibbs voice loudly whispered over Jenny's shoulder. Both women jumped and whirled, their backs suddenly to the tank, facing him with looks of feigned innocence.

"Nothing" they chimed in unison.

"Right" His mouth quirked. He leveled his gaze at his boss. She was trying—and failing—at keeping an attractive blush from her cheeks. _He knew what made Jenny blush. And he definitely remembered what Abby's project was about. _

"Abby was just showing me her research"

"Didn't know that you were interested in that sort of thing, Director"

"It's science, Special Agent Gibbs" came her wry reply. Their eyes met and locked. Abby had seen them communicate without words before, and—this time—she felt like a voyeur to their unspoken communication. _Too bad Tony's not here to see this_, she thought with a smile.

"Ahem!" She broke the increasing tension, "Why are you here, Gibbs? I don't have anything for you yet"

"Ducky needed you to come and pick up some tissue samples from Petty Officer Wilson" He replied, his gaze finally leaving the Director and looking at the Goth.

"Uh, okay" She started to pull the purple cloth over the tank, but Jenny's voice stopped her.

"Just leave it, Abby. I'll stay here with them until you get back."

"You and Gibbs can chaperone! You may even pick up a few tips…not that you need tips, Gibbs. Or you, either, Director. I mean, I'm sure that you both---"

"Abby!" Came their combined admonition.

They watched as the scientist scurried out of the lab and towards Autopsy.

"She gone?"

"Yeah" Strong arms slid around her waist. She turned her head, capturing his lips in a brief, but passionate kiss.

"Does the Sec Nav know he approved 'barnacle porn' in our budget, Jen?" He chuckled into her hair.

"It's not porn, Jethro! It's a legitimate scientific experiment. Darwin's theory that the female of the species sought out the most prolific males is important stuff."

"Define prolific"

"I'm getting you a dictionary, Jethro."

"Uh, huh"

They both looked into the tank.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"According to Abby, yes." She gasped a little when she felt Gibbs hands slip down, gripping her hips and pulling her firmly against him.

"Jethro?"

"Huh?"

"Is that what I think it is?" She murmured huskily.

"Uh, huh. Am I 'prolific' enough for you, Director?" He teased, drawing out her title.

He smiled at the seductive gleam in her eye, watching as she lifted something off the counter next to the aquarium.

"We might have to measure---just to be sure".

_________________________________

**The End**


	9. More Than One Type of Knowledge

**More Than One Type of Knowledge**

**Prettycrazy

* * *

  
**

Timothy Mcgee stepped out of the elevator as soon at he reached the floor of the lab, the calm and quiet air in the elevator was quickly broken by the blare of music coming from inside the lab. Mcgee smiled knowingly as he walked towards the noisy room.

Mcgee looked inside before entering and found Abby dancing around in front of her computers, looking like an Indian or African rain dance was being executed.

"ABBY!" Mcgee shouted to hopefully get her attention, but noting happened the first four times he tried but the fifth time when his voice broke and sounded more like a girly scream than a full grown man.

"Oh oh Mcgee, hang on I'll just turn down the music!" Abby yelled back smiling and waved her hands up in the air before finding her remote and turned off the music blaring. "There, Mcgee what are you doing down here, the last case was solved this morning, what can I do for you?" Abby was still somewhat bouncing.

"Well I was just going to invite you to join us all tonight at 'Shoot' for a drink. We are leaving at five!" He said as he looked at her a little shy.

"Cool, I'll be right up, I have a little surprise for all of you as well!" she clapped her hands eagerly.

"A surprise? What is it?" Mcgee's interest was peeked.

"Um um, you will know when the others do. Tell me is the director joining us?"

"Yeah it's kinda her fault that we got the case solved so it's only fair don't you think?"He rubbed his neck with one hand as he shoved the other in his pocket.

"It was her fault the case got solved, neither of you had noticed the connection! Well Timmy see you in a few minutes, just need to print something out." She waved to him, and luckily he got the hint and left her lab.

In the bullpen the team was gathered and chatting happily amongst each other when Abby came bouncing over to them.

"Hi guys, so everybody ready?" the ever positive Abby asked.

"Almost, Tony just needs to finish his report and Ziva need to finish her incident report, which she doesn't want to fill out because she claims it wasn't her fault!" Mcgee explained while looking towards Gibbs from time to time, since the older agent wasn't looking all that pleasant.

"Uh oh, where's the director?" Abby suddenly questioned after having looked between the different agents.

"Here I am!" a cheerful voice said behind her. They all turned their heads to see Jenny drop her purse of on Gibbs's desk.

"Great then we are all…." Abby started but was cut of by Tony's loud laugh. And the laughing kept going, the young man didn't even notice that all eyes was on him until Gibbs spoke up.

"Something funny in your report DiNozzo?"

"Nah sorry boss it's just this article it is both funny and kind of painful to read!" Tony tried.

"Why are you reading an article when you know we all are waiting for you to finish it so we can leave?" Ziva asked.

"Look who's talking!" Tony quickly piped up "Besides I finished the report just as Abby arrived!" he defended.

"So now you are reading an article that's both funny and painful, hmm….do we even want to know?" Jenny asked as she sat down on top of Gibbs's desk and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Sure sure listen - Barnacles can radically change the size and shape of their penises to fight the waves and have sex. Now that is cool!" he pointed at Mcgee, the younger man tried to look the other way.

"Oh and such a useful information, thank you agent DiNozzo!" the sarcasm dripping of Jenny's statement.

"Oh Madame Director, just wait there is more - Barnacles want to mate but are permanently bound to whatever rock or hull they once latched onto. Given that, they have evolved the longest penises of any creature for their size — up to eight times their body length — to seek out and have sex with their neighbors. Now that Probie is interesting, just think about it if we could do the same thing? Huh boss, wouldn't you love to try that?" Tony tried.

"DiNozzo the extend of your sexual exploits or lack of, are not something I want or need knowledge of. And I don't need to change my size to seek or satisfy my partner!" Gibbs heard Jenny mumble under her breath while inspecting her nails 'nope you don't' and it made him smirk slightly "Now David are you finish with your report so we can get a move on?" Before Ziva could answer Tony interrupted.

"There's more boss. The painful part - But large penises can be a problem, what with waves crashing down on the surfaces where these crustaceans often dwell. A too-long penis could flop around uselessly in such turbulence. Ouch boss could you imagine your huhaa flopping around getting smashed into rocks and such, ouch ouch ouch!"

"Tony are you done?" Jenny asked when she noticed the look on both Gibbs and Mcgee mirrored Tony's.

"Yes sorry Madame Director!" He saluted.

"Fine, David are you finished yet?" Gibbs questioned as he rose from his chair. And when he received a nod from Ziva he began helping Jenny into her jacket.

"Wait everybody, I wanna do this here where everybody can hear what I'm saying. I won this contest on the internet yesterday and on Saturday you are all going Salsa-ing with me. Your cloth will be handed to you the day after tomorrow, so please give me your size and you will have the right size to dance in on Saturday!" Abby got more and more exited as she explained.

"Salsa, as in dancing?" the boys all asked.

"Yes and none of you can get out of it, not even you director, only if world war three begins then you can be excused!" Abby pointed to each and every one.

"Fine fine, now can we go and get that drink?" Gibbs threw up his hands in defeat, and when all agreed he placed a hand on the small of Jenny's back and lead her towards the elevator the others following close behind.

Saturday came faster than any of them wished for. Abby had ordered everybody to Gibbs's house at four in the afternoon, so they all could go to the club together, plus it gave her only one drop of place for the cloths.

All of the invited arrived on time and Abby started handing out cloths. All the boys was handed a colorful shirt and a pair of black tight pants, along with black shoes. Ziva was handed a dark blue colored Spanish inspired dress with pink trimmings, Jenny was handed a strapless tight, short purple dress, with gold trimmings and a slid that went from the edge above her knee to her hip. Abby herself had a longer flowing black backless dress with silver trimmings all girls was handed shoes in the same color as the trimming of their dress.

"Abby I really like this dress but don't you think it's a little risky for me to wear, why don't I trait with Ziva?" Jenny questioned once they where all dressed.

"No it looks great on you, am I right Gibbs?" Abby noticed Gibbs making an effort to not be obvious of his checking Jenny out in her salsa outfit.

"Uhm yeah sure, you do look good Jen!" he smiled at her, and noticed for the first time that his shirt matched her dress. Dark purple.

Abby nudged Tony and whispered "You think something will happen?"

"There better because this fake contest thing is not cheap, and I am just waiting for the explosion from my father when he sees it on his banc account."Tony whispered back.

"Oh don't worry Tony I disguised it, he will never know!" she whispered back and then addressed the group "Now lets get going!" she clapped her hands and almost yelled while jumping up and down.

They all piled out into the limo waiting outside for them, as the drove towards the club, they passed Jenny's house. Gibbs and Jenny looked at each other and smiled both knowing what the other was thinking 'Abby didn't know Jenny lived closer or she was thoughtful enough to not let Tony inside and loose in the Directors house'. They quickly reached the salsa club, and was greeted at the door by the host, a short kind of greasy man with dark hair smeared back and an shirt where the top two buttons open, they were lead to their table and their dinner was served. Small talk and laughs was shared, and half way through the dinner the host came back to the table.

"So dinner is ok, yes?" he asked and everybody nodded. "Miss Abby you look beautiful, and you have beautiful friends. I say if you where twenty years older miss then you would be mine." The host addressed Ziva, then moved around the table towards Jenny, he pick up her hand and kissed it "If your husband wasn't sitting so close, I would not have stopped the kiss at your hand, you are beautiful! You are a lucky man!" the host pointed to Gibbs and winked.

Jenny looked at Gibbs, and was a little shocked to find his lips brushing against hers right after he answered to the hosts assumptions "Indeed I am!"

"But Gibbs you and Jenny are not married, let alone a couple?" Mcgee questioned when the host left their table.

"Probie!" both Abby and Tony said.

"I know, but I also knows when to save a lady!" He smiled and took a sip of his wine.

"And since you and the director is good friends it's ok to share an innocent kiss, and it's not like you are in love or anything!" Abby quickly added and then leaned back into Tony and whispered "But like Lord Byron said 'Friendship may, or often does, grow into love, but love never subsides into friendship' and I think they've been growing enough!" She winked at Tony and they hooked their pinkies together.

They finished their dinner and the drinks started flowing then suddenly the cozy music was interrupted by the band, the singer suddenly bellowed "IT'S SALSA TIME EVERYBODY!"

The happy music filled the club and the singer again addressed everybody present. "Everybody grab a partner and come out on the floor, there is nothing here that's called beach warmers, so come on and follow Juanita and Paul down there!" he sung out.

"Come on guys, you heard the man no one sits this one out!" Abby was jumping up and down pulling at Tony's hand "Come on Timmy, Ziva!"

"Gibbs you better grab the directors hand and get down there!" Tony's eyebrows lifted as he made the suggestion.

"Who says he has to drag me down there? Come on Jethro it wont hurt you!" Jenny pulled him down the small stairs that lead to the floor.

They eyed their companions who were looking at the couple showing of in the middle of the floor. After they both had dissented the last step Gibbs twirled Jenny under his arm twice before pulling her entire body quickly into his, she let out a breath as her eyes searched his face. She wrapped an arm around his neck and the other rested on his chest.

"Jen, do you remember?" he said as he tighten the arm around her waist as he let the other run slowly up her leg, while he gently lowered her back down on her feet.

"Yes I remember perfectly, we where good weren't we?" Jen smiled at the memory of their previously dance outs.

"Sorry about the kiss, but I just saw it in his eyes, if I hadn't confirmed him in his assumption of us being a couple, he would have swallowed you whole." Gibbs smiled and moved them around.

"No need to be sorry, I thank you!" she blushed slightly, a blush that disappeared as soon as she caught his eyes again. Gibbs was leaning in closer and she instinctively knew that it was for a kiss, so she smirked slightly and awaited his lips upon hers, but just as they touched the moment was interrupted.

"Ok everybody, first you look then you follow ok, now gentlemen right hand on your partners hip, and left hand hold her right one, then we start, gentlemen left foot forward, and ladies you know what you should do or you will not fit into your shoes in a tiny minute, and give the hips a little sway, let it come naturally. Ok lets try 5-6-7-8." The Latino looking lady and her partner looked around at all the couples surrounding them.

"Uh oh Tony look, did you see that, Gibbs kissed the Director again, I think the plan is working!" Abby was way to exited to notice the Latino woman step up next to them and quickly correct their hands, feet and heads, before nodding and leave.

"Ok everybody lets build on this…" The woman yelled out over the loud happy sounding music.

Almost an hour later the Latino woman and her partner had gotten everybody on the floor to do a proper salsa, with changing position and partners along the way. Hips swaying, hair flowing around and laughter spreading rapidly.

All couples on the floor was dancing in and out between each other, the ladies got spun around into the arms of their next dance partner. Jenny got spun around and send over to the next which was Tony, the minutes he took her hand and they began to move, Jenny started laughing.

"Oh dear Tony you dance like a locked door!" Jenny threw her head back and laughed out loud.

"And you dishing me director doesn't help!" Tony stuck out his tongue in one corner of his mouth really showing his concentration

"Tony relax, try to enjoy rather than trying to make it 1oo percent perfect." She suggested.

"I think I'm getting it now!" Tony triumphant

"Much better Tony!" And with that parting comment she was spun around again right into the arms of Gibbs "Uhm so much better, finally a man who can dance!" she had kept her eyes closed, and just from the smell and feel of him she knew who's hands snaked around her waist.

"Ok everybody should be at their start partner again, if not then go back to your partner right now. Now we will turn up the intimacy in the music, feel it, breath it, embrace it ok." The Latino woman gestured with her hand to the band and a different very Latin inspired melody filled the room.

Jenny looked Jethro in the eyes, and her cheeks blushed. He was still holding her tight to him and was slowly swaying them to the beat of the music. The eye contact seemed unbreakable.

"Hey boss man you wanna switch partner!" Abby interrupted smiling.

"Nah…I'm fine right here!" Gibbs responded never taking his eyes away from Jenny's neck, more precisely her pulse point that was showing its steady beat.

"Ok, then I will ask Mc….." Abby noticed it was not worth it finishing the sentence.

Jenny looked back at Gibbs, after following the younger couples with her eyes. Not a word was spoken, they could both feel it. They needed to dance with each other. Gibbs lifted his hand to her face and softly brushed his thumb over her cheekbone, while the other hand pressed her firmly against him.

Abby looked over from the edge of the dance floor and smiled while nodding.

Jenny let one hand run down the backside of Gibbs, when her hand reached his waist he grabbed hold of her hand bringing it up to his lips, kissing it softly before spinning her out of his embrace and right back into him. She hooked one leg over his hip, Gibbs's hand held it in place only to seconds after the freeze, to begin to travel up under her dress, both seemed completely hypnotized by each others eyes.

"Whoa if the boss's hand moves up any further that blows the T-rating for this outing!" Tony stated as he crossed his arms in front of himself.

The team watched Gibbs's hand completely disappear under their Directors skirt "And there goes you rating Tony!" Ziva softly confirmed while they all smirked.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Jenny when she didn't protested against his actions, and having a slid in her dress that went up all the way didn't leave much for imagination, but since the skirt was currently draped over his arm, everybody watching would have to guess what went on.

"Are you just going to let me frisk you?" he smiled.

"Oh that depends what's in it for me?" she challenged him every single time he asked her a question.

"What are you looking for Jen?" he lowered his hand to her knee and paused.

"Right now a good dancing partner!" she responded right before he swung her upper body around only to bring her up against his chest again to give her a passionate kiss, a kiss that lasted just long enough to steal the breath away from everybody in the room.

"And then what Jen?" a breathless Jethro asked but didn't wait for a reply before he returned them into the dance, leading her in the sensual rhythm around the floor, neither of them ever missing a step or the eye contact, when the music softly died out Jethro lead Jenny of the floor, past the team over to their table. The team stumbled after but didn't dare to go to the table and interrupt so instead they decided to pass the table and move to the bar and order drinks for their table.

At the table Jenny emptied her wineglass and turned to Jethro "You remember anything from biology?"

"You want to talk about your academic skills now?" he quirked an eyebrow

"Darwin!" Jenny said in her no nonsense voice.

"The Australian international Rugby player Ben Darwin?" Gibbs rambled of.

"No Jethro, Charles Darwin. I asked you about biology not sports." She tilted her head while looking at him.

"Oh then I guess I didn't listen while taking biology!"

"Fine, Charles Darwin is the guy who wrote about the sexual selection!" her voice suddenly turned husky.

"Oh yeah but Jen that is all about mates and choosing the best one possible to carry on the fam…" he suddenly caught her hidden meaning, grabbed his glass and threw down the remaining contents. He rose from the table just at the team arrived back, he grabbed Jenny's hand and began to pull her away from the table while he threw some money for the drink, and yelled back at the team "Don't want to hear from any of you before Monday morning!"

The team looked after a quickly disappearing Gibbs and Director "I need to see what happens!" Abby got up from the table and followed her bosses out of the club. Just outside waiting for the car to arrive, Gibbs pressed Jenny up against a wall, his lips exploring hers all over again, his hands brushing up and down her sides while her hands were playing with his hair. Abby stood in the doorway just looking at them, her smile growing bigger with every passing minute, and when the driver had to tap Gibbs on the shoulder to announce he was ready to go, Abby's smile reached her ears. She stayed to see Gibbs help Jenny into the car before returning to the table. Everyone looked at her questioningly, and Abby looked around before singing "Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" and she clapped her hands and laughed along with the others.

Inside the car, Gibbs had pushed the button to raise the partition screen, and the second it was closed fully, Jenny flung herself into his arms. Lips crashing, hands roaming. Gibbs pulled her up so she sat straddling him, his hands left her waist to run down her thighs, he could feel the goosebumps forming under his warm fingers. When his reached her knees, he reversed his trail back up, but his hands disappeared under her dress again. She felt his hands come in contact with her panties, and she tried to swallow the low moan that was sitting in her throat but failed miserably, which caused a smirk to form on Jethro's lips. He hooked a finger just inside of her panties, but froze when Jenny leaned back and looked at him with a dangerous look.

"I haven't done it in the backseat of a car since I was 15!" she licked her lips.

Gibbs pulled her face down again and kissed her hard, while changing their position, he lowered her to the seat softly and quickly covered her body with his own, while with one hand pulling down her underwear. Her hands immediately went to his pant, the tight fabric and cut of the pants really showing her just how aroused he was. Once she'd gotten his pants open she quickly got a hand inside, running her long slim fingers over his hard member, listening to the low moans rumbling in his throat. He dipped his head, and kissed her hard on the mouth, enjoying the feeling of her already swollen lips, while his nimble fingers found their way to her hardening pearl.

"Well I guess it's time to relive our youth Jen!" he breathed out when he broke the kiss.

Jenny smiled up at his as he lowered his body again and pressed into her core, her breath hitched in her throat as he entered her fully, she arched her back and moaned.

"God Jethro, this is like old times!" she smiled and brushed a hand through his hair, as he held still, letting her get use to the feel of him again.

"I know Jen!" he began to move slowly at first, then as he felt her hips move rhythmically to his he increased the pace, as he got to the fast pace he knew she loved and needed for release he slowed down again right before she reached her peak.

Out of breath and with a face flushed with sexual excitement she grabbed his collar and yanked hard "Don't you dare do that to me, you do it again and I will shoot you!"

"Just thought we should make it last honey!"

"Honey? Since when did you get so sincere?" she quirked an eyebrow.

He answered her with a hard trust, and a slow withdraw only to trust back in. He kept the rhythm as he could feel her building again. She ran her hand up his back, slightly clawing him. He felt her beginning to quiver and picked up the pace, which brought on more moans from Jen. He could feel his groin tighten, and when he felt her fall over the edge and heard her small screams, he covered her mouth with his own, kissing her deep and passionate, while trusting into her faster than ever before, to follow her over the edge seconds later.

"Oh my God Jethro!" she huffed out.

"God Jen!" Gibbs replied.

"I must say you did knock me back in time, I feel at least ten years younger." She smiled up at him as he raised his head looking down at her. He laughed out loud at her comment when they got interrupted by the driver.

"Excuse me, but we have been at Agent Gibbs's house for the past ten minutes!" the drivers voice sounded over the small intercom in the limo.

"Oh my God Jethro, what do you think he is thinking. And worse what do you think he will tell the team when he picks them up?" Jenny suddenly whispered while looking all over the floor for her panties, but they were no where in sight. She looked up at Jethro who just finished closing his pants.

"Relax Jen, I'll make sure he is discreet just go inside I will join you as fast as I can." He winked as he helped her out of the car, Jenny looked back over her shoulder to see Jethro approach the drivers window, slightly cursing him for letting her forget where they where and for stealing her underwear.

She entered the house just at Gibbs shook the drivers hand and followed her, grabbing the door before it shut, he quickly entered and was pushed hard against the door by Jenny small frame. "Hand them over mister!" she threatened.

"Hand over what?" he smirked right before kissing her.

Abby was wrapped up in Mcgee's jacket as they waited for the car.

"When will he be here, my feet hurts and I'm freezing!" she complained.

"I don't know Abbs but he did drive the bo….here he is!" Tony said and stepped over and opened the car door letting all of his teammates in before getting in himself and gave the driver the go.

They had been driving for about five minutes when Tony shifted due to something he was sitting on, he reached under his butt and pulled out a pair of lacy white G-string with pink flowers and green leaves.

"Whoa I wonder who's this is!" Tony whistled as he was dangling the piece of clothing from his fingers.

Abby yelled "THAT'S THE DIRECTORS!"

THE END


End file.
